


Give Me My Sin Again

by punkrocktaire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, could they BE any more adorable, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrocktaire/pseuds/punkrocktaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Derek sleep just calms Stiles. Watching his chest rise and fall, listening to his even breathing.</p><p>He might just fall for (or on) him this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me My Sin Again

Stiles tip toed out of the bedroom and around the love seat that blocked his way to the kitchen. This pack sleepover thing Scott had suggested had been fun, but a little awkward considering 1. he wasn't technically pack, and 2. Scott thought it would be a great idea to make it a strictly pajama party. 

It wasn't that Stiles had low confidence in himself or anything, he just got a little flustered watching Derek in those threadbare cotton pants, hanging low down in his hips, looking generally indignant about everything. And thinking about Derek asleep, more peaceful and vulnerable than in his waking hours. That more defenseless Derek made him a little more comfortable and a lot more uncomfortable all at the same time.

Water. That's what Stiles had gotten up for. Falling asleep next to the space heater that was Scott had his open flannel shirt sticking to his chest and back in all sorts  
of places. 

He moved toward the fridge but stopped behind the long white couch that faced toward the bedrooms. Derek's sleeping form lie there, one hand clutched around a blanket, the other up over his head, his arm circling it. Stiles watched as Derek's chest moved slowly, up and down, up and down. He watched his lips until he could almost see the air escaping there and he matched the rhythm breath for breath.

He looked so peaceful. Stiles leaned forward, placing his elbows on the back of the couch and his chin in his palm and watched the way his nostrils flared out a little bit when he snored. Not in an annoying way, but a snore that was a very low hum, like an exhausted puppy.

A bit if dust falls from somewhere and onto Derek's nose. Stiles watches as he scrunches it up, still sleeping, and brings his hand down to bat it away, and down further still, pulling his blanket further  
down his body. Stiles became so distracted by the tip of his nose, that when Derek's eyes fluttered open he didn't even notice.

"Stiles?"

He jumped up and away from the couch, shouting in surprise. On his way back his foot caught in the rug poking out from beneath the couch, throwing him back forward. He felt his feet leave the ground as he tumbled over the couch and onto the half naked body of Derek Hale.

Derek's own gasp of surprise was heard just after Stiles shout, but when the younger boy landed in his arms they flew around him immediately, protecting him from falling to the floor a foot and a half below.

"Ow. Too tight," Stiles wriggled against Derek's grip. "Leggo." His face was scarlet, even in the dark it could be seen, and a low chuckle rumbled through Derek's chest as he loosened his grip.

"Sorry." He looked down into Stiles' brown eyes. Stiles looked back into Derek's  
green ones. Wow. They were beautiful.

Stiles stared at him, hands pressed against his hard muscled chest, and blinked up at the beauty that was Derek. 

He was more than a little surprised to find Derek blinking back, just as awestruck. The few inches of space between their noses seemed to have gotten even smaller, Stiles could feel Derek's breath on his face, warm and steady. And Derek was leaning toward him more, there lips almost touching....

All the sudden the light above them flicked on, and the boys snapped there heads in that direction as Melissa's head peeked out of her bedroom door. She looked drowsy in her t-shirt and shorts, obviously awoken by their shouts moments earlier. Her eyes ran over the scene in front if her and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Please, just not on my couch boys."

She turned on her heel and flipped off the light, shutting her door with a click.

Derek and Stiles locked gazes again and Stiles shrugged, getting more comfortable. Derek moved one hand up to Stiles head, and before he could even protest (not that he would have) Derek was pulling Stiles' lips up to him and kissing him, scraping his teeth over Stiles' bottom lip.

Derek slid his hand down Stiles side and under his shirt, pressing his hot palm into the small of Stiles' back, pushing him closer.

Stiles had his hands on Derek's face, running his thumbs over the stubble on his cheeks. He took his mouth away from Derek's to nibble on his ear, eliciting a moan. Stiles brought his mouth back down over Derek's and parted his lips, allowing their tongues to push and pull against each other. Stiles broke away once more.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?" Derek sighed, sounding content and, uncharacteristically, happy.

"What are we doing?"

"I thought we were making out." He ran his own thumb down Stiles' jawline and across his swollen lower lip.

"Well, yeah, but why?" Stiles asked, suddenly embarrassed to finally be doing the one thing he had longed to do for so long. "It doesn't feel wrong to you?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "No. Of course not. Would i have done it if i didn't want to?"

"I guess not but-" Stiles was silenced then by Derek's lips coming down over his own again.

They fit so well together, Derek's strong demanding lips against Stiles' softer ones. They kissed like it was a life saving question only the other knew the answer to. Each tug of the lip was affirmation, each small moan was an agreement between the two.

They kissed, the best conversation they had ever had honestly, until Derek pulled back and whispered, "Still feel wrong to you?"

"Only slightly," Stiles blushed. "Only I wish to have been doing wrong before now."

Derek laughed. "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." His lips where once again on Stiles', who sighed against him.

"Did you just quote Shakespeare? That shouldn't even turn me on, should it?" Derek nuzzled his neck in response, making light sucking sounds against the pale skin of Stiles' throat. Stiles used the hand he had in Derek's hair to pull his head back up level with his and looked into his eyes. "You kiss by the book." And then he went back to doing exactly that, kissing Derek, forbidden or not, he could no longer see himself not kissing this beautiful man, not being close to him whenever possible.

They kissed more deeply, more softly, more passionately, aiming to understand all the questions they each knew they had. As for the actual talking, that could come in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are hard.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! I love writing with prompts, so feel free to send them!


End file.
